


constantly on the cusp of trying (to kiss you)

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [6]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Romance, YouTube, canon compliant for real life, i'm using this tag for real life!fics hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: the very second the words leave brett's mouth, he's already laughing. but like, in a pained way, becausefuck, that question's a personal attack. not that the fan had known that, butstill.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 21
Kudos: 338





	constantly on the cusp of trying (to kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [在吻你的边缘疯狂试探](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186124) by [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude)

> _→ ig request: them answering "who's the top, who's the bottom" question from facebook_
> 
> title from _do i wanna know?_ by the arctic monkeys.
> 
>   
**[ crossposted from wattpad; published 9/17/2019 ] **

• • •

"so who's the top and who's the bottom?"

the very second the words leave brett's mouth, he's already laughing. but like, in a pained way, because _fuck_, that question's a personal attack. not that the fan had known that, but _still._

unrequited feelings and all that. whatever. he's made his peace with the way his heart's been beating to the rhythm eddy chen sets for it long before this moment, and so it shouldn't really hurt that much, but it _does_.

beside him, eddy buries his face in his hand, a wide smile stretching across his mouth like he finds the whole thing extremely hilarious and not extremely distressing. it's only par for the course; brett's not surprised. he covers up the stabbing ache blooming in his chest with a well-timed groan of distaste. let eddy think he means _that_, and not the other way around.

he's calling it now: having tingly fuzzy feelings for your best friend _sucks_.

"oh my fuck," eddy chokes out from under his hand, and brett jabs him in the gut with an elbow for it, even as he finds himself laughing too. they'll have to cut that word out from the video, though. "i mean—check out the twoset fanfictions and let us know!"

with that, brett is reminded of the valentines day video, and _oh my god_, no thank you. filming that has to be one of the most excruciatingly heart-painful things he's ever had to do in his entire life, to be honest. they are _not_ talking about that one right now, and so he jumps to fill in the silence before eddy can even try to bring up the content of that particular video. "this channel is strictly PG, guys! not my fault; i'm not getting copystrike."

that sends eddy into peals of laughter, his head falling back, his eyes raised to the heavens. brett takes the opportunity to compose himself, cutting the dirty thoughts threatening to form by the roots before they can plant themselves in deep.

the thing is—he's always thought about it, really: the whole dynamics thing. he can't help himself, okay? at least he's conducting any contemplation on the subject in the private safety of his own mind, where eddy will _never_ find out. for the sake of his sanity, the object of his frustrated affections should never find out about this.

eddy's trying his damn best to make brett lose his mind right now, though. instead of continuing on with the rest of the roast comments, he opts to extend the discussion and relate the concept of first and second violins to the dynamics, and shit, now brett's going to be thinking about that every time, _thanks for nothing, eddy chen._

in the end, well, brett just lets eddy do his thing, as he always does. it's not like the other knows, anyway. it's not like it's _mutual_, anyway.

whatever. he's just going to keep trucking on.

• • •

it's not that brett doesn't think about the question after the video, but it turns out he'll have to face it again. eddy just doesn't know when to quit, does he?

"our fans are wild, huh?" the taller man murmurs thoughtfully, after they've finished filming.

"hmmh?" brett's a little too distracted by checking his phone to focus on whatever eddy's trying to convey. "what do you mean?"

"the top or bottom question."

"hmmh." brett continues tapping away for a few seconds, and then eddy's words finally register in his mind. his head snaps up, his eyes catching eddy's expectant ones. "wait, what?"

"the top or bottom question," the other man repeats, because apparently, he just loves unconsciously torturing brett, and it's not safe for his health. "our fans just love shipping us, hey?"

_god_, brett is not prepared to talk about this, now or ever. "yeah, i guess," he shrugs noncommittally, "kinda inappropriate question to ask, though."

"inappropriate, huh." eddy looks away for a second, and brett's half-tempted to ask him what the fuck his unreadable tone means, but then the other violinist continues with a sucker-punch question: "you ever think about it?"

brett's mind goes blank, and then a whole slew of curse words begin bouncing around his head with violent passion. "about what?" he asks, turning his back to eddy, because he's willing to pretend to be dumb for this. anything but talking about this.

eddy is relentless, however. "who's the top and who's the bottom between the two of us," he says, all too casual for brett's taste, "hypothetically speaking."

"ah." praying the earth would swallow him up isn't dignified, but here brett is: doing it right now. "no, not really."

"really." eddy doesn't answer for a long moment, and in the silence, brett hears the thunderous beating of his own heart. his fingers are trembling where they're clamped around his phone like a lifeline. "okay, so let's try a test. if, hypothetically speaking, i walk up to you right now, you won't push me away?"

brett forces a laugh through his lips. "nah, that's okay."

silence. and then: the sound of approaching footsteps in brett's direction, and _oh fuck._ "and after that, hypothetically speaking, if i slam you against the wall—not hard enough to hurt, but firm and decisive-like, or something—you'd go along with it?"

eddy's close enough by now that brett can feel his body heat through the back of his sweater. it takes him a few seconds to respond. "yeah, i would."

"and after that," and it's here that eddy's voice shakes, suddenly hesitant, "if i kiss you and have my way with you right then and there, you'd have no complaints?"

brett finally, _finally_ turns around to face his best friend, tilting his head up to catch that wide-eyed gaze. "i'd say yes," he breathes, suddenly brave, "to anything you have to offer me. hypothetically speaking."

eddy then decides to test all the hypotheses listed. turns out they're all true.

• • •

the next time they answer this question, they're holding hands under the table.

"so who's the top and who's the bottom?"

before brett can even react to the query, eddy swings the microphone towards himself with his free hand. "now that's for us to know," he aims a suggestive look at the camera, wiggling his eyebrows, "and for you to speculate. i'm not really the sharing type, guys. sorry."

"yeah," brett adds, a little too dumbstruck to form proper sentences right now.

"but for the record," eddy continues, shooting a besotted glance in brett's direction, "i aim to satisfy my man, always. whatever he wants." he lifts their entwined fingers above the table into full filming view, runs his lips gently over brett's knuckles, and _oh my god_, it's just so unfair, how smooth he is. eddy smirks against the skin of his friend's hand and winks at the camera. "take notes, kiddies."

okay, fine—brett can finally admit it: having tingly fuzzy _requited_ feelings for your best friend fucking rocks.


End file.
